Lovers among Ruins
by mayfaire
Summary: Uchiha Itachi surrenders himself to Konoha and Sasuke's emotions are stirring. ItaSasu.
1. Chapter 1

Lovers Among Ruins 

Summary: Itachi surrenders himself to Konoha and Sasuke is more than glad to know that or is it?

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. I only borrowed it for the time being.

A/N: I'll do my best to finish this in 3 chapters or if not, the max would be 5 chapters. This is unedited so please bear with the typos and everything. Reviews are absolutely welcomed with open arms. Sorry if I suck at summaries. T.T

* * *

Chapter 1

The loud pounding on my window woke me up from a decent sleep. I tried to ignore it but whoever that damn person is sure a pain in the ass for such an early time. I slowly got up, not bothering on hauling a kunai from my desk—which is supposed to be a protocol for all ninjas. Ah, to hell with that.

With pure agitation smearing my day, I opened the window and instantly bellowed to whoever s/he maybe. Let's just hope it isn't Naruto opting for a sparring after a tiring mission or he'll see the difference of hell miles under the earth from the hell we are living in. "What is it?" I blurted out.

"Ohayou, Sasuke." A certain white haired jounin gloriously sitting on my windowpane welcomed my day. Oh brother. Don't tell me its another mission or I'll jab his red eye for killing us in week. Make sure this is good stuff or you'll taste the good life, Kakashi.

I sighed with exasperation. "Ever heard of the word door, Kakashi?" I said sounding irritated enough without trying.

The jounin smiled cheerfully as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah well, you see I'm kinda in a hurry so I thought—"

"Stop beating around the bush, I'm trying to get some sleep here can't you see?" I said, my agitation reaching to point of grade one hypertension.

"Oh okay I'll stop. I just got an order from the Hokage." Kakashi said.

"Does she have any idea what's the difference between resting hours and duty hours? Does she even have a window to see that even the sun hasn't rose yet? Does she have any idea!" I cackled through clenched teeth that almost passed to an outrageous roar.

"Hey, relax Sasuke. It's not my idea—though it's no big deal if its quarter to five in the morning."

And right then and there I just wanted to slice Kakashi into a thousand pieces and dump him on the Hokage's doorstep. "Big deal my ass Kakashi, you don't even know how to look at a watch."

Kakashi simply smiled at the retort and patted my head just like a dog. Suddenly, his face became serious as if apprehending danger. "Sasuke, your brother just surrendered to the Hokage."

_Your brother._

_Your._

_Brother._

As though not hearing what Kakashi said, I just stood there, feet planted firmly on the ground as if nothing happened. No Kakashi. No news for me. I stared at him, still unable to speak trying to find the truth behind those words. And the jounin presented it more clearly, adding more confusion stirring up my insides. I opened my mouth but nothing came—not a syllable came.

"Hokage-sama called for you, Sasuke." Kakashi spoke lowly.

This time, I managed to lower my head and stare at my bare feet. I didn't know what to think of—should I be happy that my brother surrendered. Oh, I forgot. He isn't my brother anymore. He's merely Uchiha Itachi who killed our entire clan. A murderer cannot be of consanguinity to me. Never.

TBC

A/N: Uhmm I know it's short—sorry. Maybe the following chapters are going to be longer. Sorry if I portrayed Sasuke's character poorly, I'll try to work harder. I stole the title from one of Urbandub's song (please don't sue me!). Please leave me a review and thank you for reading/disappears in a puff of smoke/ n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Lovers among Ruins 

Summary: Itachi surrenders himself to Konoha and Sasuke is more than glad to know that or is it?

Disclaimer: If Naruto was mine then I'll make sure Itachi and Sasuke lives a happy life together.

A/N: Sorry if I didn't edit the first chapter, I think I forgot. Uhmmm...to youaskedforit, sorry for all the mistakes. I really am sorry. Sorry for the delay, too if ever anyone is waiting for the next chapter. I got some problems with the 2nd chapter and I have to retype it.

* * *

Chapter 2

As Kakashi and I walked, it seemed that every step or even action I make is as heavy as a ton. It seemed that everything felt surreal, especially upon hearing that Itachi surrendered himself to the Hokage. I tried to get some information from Kakashi but he said that even he doesn't know the very details of what happened.

"Seems that Hokage-sama wanted the information among the three of you." Kakashi reasoned.

And I believed him. Uchiha Itachi is one of the most wanted ninjas in our country and he suddenly surrendering is surely a preposterous thought. I'm quite sure Itachi is planning to subdue Konoha sooner or later, together with his Akatsuki horde. But whatever he is planning, I'm going to make sure that he goes for execution before my eyes. Maybe I'd be given a chance to execute him if I talk things out with the Hokage.

"Sasuke?"

"Huh?" I almost forgot Kakashi is with me. We already reached our location that is the office of the Hokage. Is Itachi inside? Suddenly, I felt something awaken inside of me. I don't know what it is but it felt weird and…comforting. Kakashi knocked on the door and we were welcomed by an anbu. He led us through a corridor and halted in front of a door.

"Hokage-sama is already inside." He said.

"Thanks." Kakashi replied and led us inside. The room was a big one, more of a reception room than an office. Tsunade was already sitting by a couch and stood up to greet us. Her expression was somber like somebody just died. She made us seat in front of her, closed her eyes and exhaled deeply before speaking.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I think you already know why I called you here." Tsunade stated.

I only nodded in agreement. I wanted to ask a thousand questions about Itachi. But I opted not for it might insight doubt; I sat there like a statue and listened to Tsunade like an obsequious son.

"As what Kakashi has told you, it is true that your brother, Uchiha Itachi surrendered himself to me this morning. He was alone and he didn't bring any weapons with him, not a single kunai. I asked him why he surrendered all of a sudden but he would not answer me. "

I listened there, all ears to what the Hokage was saying. From the outside, I maintained a stoic and emotionless face I always have. But inside me, turmoil has already started. I can feel myself shaking sometimes but I still managed to control my body—only my body.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade addressed me again, making me face her. "I'm quite sure you know that your brother is one of the most talented ninja I ever saw and the most dangerous." Tsunade stopped for a moment, trying to read the expression I was bearing. Then she continued, "And you know that he, being a criminal will face trial."

"A trial?" I snorted. "Itachi does not need a trial. He needs to be executed." I said the last word with much contempt that I could muster. I still felt tired due to the lack of sleep I had and the problem surrounding me is far too much for my tired mind. Kakashi and Tsunade only looked at me.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Tsunade started, ignoring my outburst. "I want you to do something."

"What is it?" I asked, slightly irritated. Deep inside me I was wishing that she would say 'execute Itachi'. If ever she'd say that, I'd be more than happy to do the job.

"I want you to talk to your brother and ask him why he surrendered."

"What!" I was flabbergasted by what she said. But somewhere deep inside me, I felt...happy? Why is it? "You expect me to talk to that murderer? We don't need to know why he surrendered! You should be rejoicing that he presented himself!"

"Sasuke, sit down." Kakashi ordered me. I was quite surprised when I saw myself already standing and sweating coldly. Maybe after all these years, I still fear my brother. Kakashi put a hand on my shoulder, signaling for me to sit, and I obeyed. I don't want to make a fool of myself now; not that my utmost dream in life is at hand.

"That is an order from the Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke, not a plea." Tsunade stated patiently.

"I understand what you are trying to say, Hokage-sama." Kakashi interrupted. "But isn't that too dangerous for Sasuke to see his brother?"

"Don't worry; I will accompany him to his brother. In that way, his protection is guaranteed." Tsunade said.

Kakashi looked at the floor, pondering. Honestly, things are happening so fast that I couldn't even have a grip on reality now. The man I hated the most is already presenting himself to me and I felt like I still doubt, am I not ready for what's going to happen? I stood up and stared at Tsunade firmly. "I'm going to see him."

The early morning wind is cutting through my skin, making me numb all over. The surrounding was still dark which means that it's only past five in the morn. I looked ahead of us and from a distance I can already see a small building looking more of a tower lacking height. It's still dark, but I can feel that the tower looked ghastly and hideous. A perfect place for a deserving criminal.

Tsunade, Kakashi and four anbu accompanied me to the prison where the man I most loathe resides as a prisoner. When we reached the front of the tower, five anbus welcomed us again and led us to the insides. The warmth of the interior comforted my freezing body but my insides still froze continuously. A few meters away is where Uchiha Itachi—the man who massacred our entire clan—lie incarcerated.

We stopped before a black metal door. Just by looking at it you would realize how thick the door was. With its hinges and bolts as big as an adult's fist, I doubt not even the most powerful person living would cease to scratch it-not even Zabuza's sword. Two anbu opened the door with force and cold air swept towards us. Inside the cell was totally dark; not even Itachi's silhouette could be seen.

I stood there in front of the opened door, my heart beating fast, my hands sweating coldly and my body slightly trembling. A comforting hand rested upon my shoulder—Tsunade. She nodded at me and started to walk inside when I stopped her.

"Wait." I said, startled by the fact that my voice seemed neutral and unnerved by what was happening. "I'll go alone."

Tsunade stared at me quite startled as I returned her gaze. Sensing that I am serious by what I said, she let go of my shoulder and stepped back.

"Hokage-sama bu—," I heard Kakashi say.

Tsunade raised an arm to block Kakashi from following me. "Let him be. He'll know when he needs help."

I looked at Tsunade and understood what she said. She gave me the trust and I should not break it. Why would I? I gave Kakashi a confident look for him not to worry, incase he might lose one of his students. I turned myself to the door, holding my breath I slowly walked in. Instinctively, I reached for my right side to haul a kunai when I realized that I didn't have my holster on my leg. We surrendered it to the anbus before we entered the prison vicinity.

I stood there riveted. Why? I myself don't know. I narrowed my eyes as my eyes started to accommodate with the dark. I tried to sense for a chakra that belonged to my brother. But I found none. Hn, very well kept indeed. I scanned the dark room keenly. A meager bed rests on the right side of the room with a bedside table nearby. A pair miniscule windows—enough for some light and air to pass through—grazes the austere walls of the prison cell, making some early light seep right through in small amounts. It must've been sunrise already.

I continued to roam my eyes across when a stark chill suddenly enveloped me. I stood transfixed, watching a figure stood and slowly walked towards me. I wanted to back away but my body didn't obey me. So I stood there waiting for terror to eat me whole. But the movement suddenly stopped just a few meters away from me. I can feel his breath and I can feel his eyes—his beautiful bright red sharingan eyes— boring holes through me.

I didn't know why but I felt my cheeks burn. I watched his gaze gravely; as I was rooted in my place I heard the familiar voice of the person I once loved and now hated with my entire being.

"Sasuke."

TBC

A/N: Sorry! This chapter is quite boring. T.T


	3. Chapter 3

Lovers among Ruins 

Summary: Uchiha Itachi surrenders himself to Konoha and Sasuke is more than glad to know that or is it?

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews again!

blisbop: sorry if I stopped there. And for their conversations…uhmm I'll see what I can do, okay? Thank you for reviewing!

A. L. S.: yes, this is a yaoi fic…ehehehe

sodesne: your review made me laugh! Ahahahaha! I don't mind being chased by two gorgeous men although I'd rather see them in bed screwing each other! Mwuahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Yami Marik's Kitten: oh so definitely incest!

KiraLacus Forever: yeah, I love ItaSasu fics, too! Makes my nose bleed to eternity! Nyahahahaha!

* * *

Chapter 3 

"Sasuke."

I felt my body tremble as Itachi called out my name. I felt so vulnerable facing him after five long years. And I still felt like a child wanting to welcome him after a tiring mission. But reality is cruel and that would never happen. I stood there, rooted on my spot as I stared in awe at his beautiful red eyes. Those red eyes that also belonged to me glared; taunting me. I glanced sideways as I couldn't bring myself to stare at him. I felt afraid and reticent. Where was the intrepid and poker faced Uchiha Sasuke? The sudden words of Itachi made me aware in my own world causing me to flinch reflexively.

"Are you going to ask the same question the Hokage asked me?"

"I am." I spat. I'm going to show you how strong I am Uchiha Itachi. And sooner or later I'll make you pay. I clenched my fists, trying to ignore the continuous trembling of my fingers.

Uchiha Itachi remained silent as his red eyes ceaselessly bore through me. His glare never failed to make me squirm as my cheeks constantly burned. I tried to speak but no words were coming out of my mouth. I very much wanted to connect my cold fist onto his pale cheeks and see blood but my body was paralyzed.

"I'm tired."

"What?" I snapped. I don't know why Itachi kept on staring at me. But I'm quite sure he is enjoying seeing me squirm under his watchful gaze.

"That's my answer to your question."

"You're tired?" I blurted. "Tired of what? Killing or making people suffer?"

Itachi didn't respond. Our conversation—if it still looked like one—was going nowhere; a complete folderol. I narrowed my eyes as if to daunt him but nothing seemed to threaten him.

"This is bullshit." I retorted as I turned around, convinced that seeing the man I loathed the most was as unresponsive as ever. Same old Uchiha Itachi—the prodigy of the once famous Uchiha clan—who doesn't even expresses his emotions for once. Did I saw my brother smile? Not once.

"Sasuke." I turned around and almost backed to the wall seeing how close Itachi was to me. This time, I let myself tremble with fear. Itachi stood so close to me that I can hear him breathe softly. I tried to call for help but I found my throat running dry.

"Do you still fear me?" Itachi said softly as if trying to comfort me with his words.

"Fear you? I dread you." I heard myself say with all honesty and instantly regretting that I couldn't lie.

"Hn." Itachi started to draw near me making me back against the wall, trying to squeeze myself with the concrete and somehow wishing to make my way to the other side, away from the man I loathed.

"Wha—what are yo—," I stuttered with fear while my face burned furiously. I felt him draw near my ear and halted. Suddenly I heard him knock on the metal door—a signal for me to exit the prison cell. And before the door even opened, Itachi whispered something, sending tingles down my spine.

"Visit me again."

I was utterly speechless. With that Itachi took some steps away from me and eyed me warily. For the umpteenth time, I squirmed and blushed under his gaze. The door then opened and I quickly went out, almost blinded by the light from the hallway of the prison. Tsunade and Kakashi welcomed my sight, their faces looking quite worried. Somehow I began to ask myself how long have I been inside with Itachi. I thought maybe about half an hour or so when Kakashi later said that I was inside for more than hour already. So time flies really fast when you're not aware of it.

Kakashi walked me back to my flat and eyed me with concern. Maybe he's wondering why I didn't came out screaming and getting a hysterical fit. I myself wondered, too. I sighed heavily and was about to enter my flat when Kakashi spoke.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." And Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I entered my home and stood there like a stranger in a different place. I sighed again and recalled what happened today. I touched my cheek and found that I was still blushing. Blushing because of what?

"Visit huh?" I found myself speaking out loud. The thought made me smile. As I looked towards the mirror, I saw myself smiling weakly. Smiling—much likely sneering—wasn't new to me but the smile I produced made me doubt my sanity. For the first time in five years, I smiled a _real_ smile.

TBC

A/N: Was it five or four years? Or six? Or what? I'm sorry I forgot already. There's one line there I stole from one of my favorite movies. If you found it you're a genius. Sorry, the chapter is short again; I guess I'll never write a long chapter. TT


	4. Chapter 4

Lovers among Ruins 

Summary: Uchiha Itachi suddenly surrenders himself to Konoha and Sasuke's emotions are stirring. ItaSasu.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

A/N: Nothing much to say, I guess. Thanks for the reviews, I truly appreciate your effort of making one. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 4

I tried to find some sleep today but it seemed that Sleep didn't want to invade my restless mind for a while. Maybe it was sympathizing with my condition right now, convincing me that another nightmare wouldn't do any good to me. I sadly agree with it that's why I found myself sitting idly on my bed contemplating about nothing. I sighed heavily and not knowing what to do, I decided to walk around Konoha for a while to keep me busy.

No missions for today since we just had a death defying one yesterday. Don't ask me what it was. Somehow I wished that someone—anyone would bug me right now. For the first time in my entire life I'm wishing for trouble and good bickering. God knows how much I wanted to have Naruto and Sakura with me right now. With the dobe's endless rants on how I keep on corrupting his super hero image and with Sakura who incessantly annoys me with her twisted flirtatious ways I couldn't ask for more.

But Fate is turning its back on me. I've already rounded Konoha for the second time and still no sign of the dobe or Sakura. My brows are threatening to meet halfway with aggravation so I continued to walk for another hour without any certain direction. I was so deep in examining my dull schedule for the day that I was quite startled when an ANBU blocked my direction.

"Excuse me, what are you doing in here? This is a prohibited area for civilians."

I stared at him like he was a zombie or something. I realized that I was staring at him for quite along time when he placed an oddly gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke?" he asked.

I nodded in reply as half my mind was still thinking about my 'exciting day' and the other half trying to find out where I was.

"Are you here to visit your brother?" the ANBU said.

That question snapped me out of my stupid musings. I looked behind the ANBU's shoulder and that's when I realized that I was nearing the prison headquarters. So that means I've crossed Konoha's outskirts without the slightest hint of regard. The surroundings I once thought were gory and freaky was changed into beauty and awe. Konoha still maintains the environment for prisoners quite lovely, I thought brusquely.

"I am if I can…see him." My treacherous mouth said. And what can I do? Deep inside me something is pushing me to see him—very badly.

"You can see him. Come on." The ANBU said as he walked away followed by me. When we got to the tower I surrendered my kunai holster as usual and was lead to the innards of the tower by another ANBU.

"So I can see Itachi even without the Hokage's permission?" I asked the ANBU walking in front of me.

"You can because you're his brother. Family relatives of the prisoner are free to visit anytime." He answered without looking back at me. Like before, we turned right and stopped at the last door. Another ANBU was guarding it which means that two ANBUs are guarding the gate while seven to ten ANBUs are on guard around the perimeter—that's why I was seen by one while I was lost in my thoughts. While two ANBUs are on watch in every corner of the interior. Even in broad daylight, lamps were still lighted inside because there were no windows around the corridors. So much for tight security.

"You already know what to do, I suppose." The ANBU—whom I recognized was the one who welcomed us that morning—stated.

I nodded. "I'll just knock."

The two ANBUs opened the thick metal door and once again, cold air seethed. Everything wasn't so dark inside after all. I stepped inside and waited for the door to close before I surveyed the room in daylight. The tiny windows high above the dark walls much to my delight were giving a good proportion of light to at least brighten the room. The bed was still there and glancing to my left I saw a door, which I suppose, would be the bathroom. Hell, prisoners are living on cloud nine here. Where was the scene I pictured where captives are supposed to be held tight in place by heavy chains plastered against the wall? Where were the sadists playing with torture? Where are those!

A quiet rustling across me made me look at the person sitting on the bed. I didn't know how but I suddenly had the guts to stare at my stray brother menacingly. As I observed, he seemed to be…smiling. A half sneer mixed with a little surprise. I felt my cheeks burn again and I wanted to pound my face for that matter.

"So you visited me, little brother." Itachi said.

"Hokage-sama ordered me to." I lied with contempt.

Itachi stood and with five quick strides reached me closely. I tried to back away but decided not to. I wanted to show him that I'm not afraid of him anymore. But never expect the simplest of things from Uchiha Itachi because as soon as I did that, I regretted it. He stood in front of me closely and slowly he reached towards me. Pale long fingers—just like mine—brushed some hair away from my face.

I was stunned. Yet what I felt was…I liked his touch that I found myself leaning towards. But instinct got the better hold of me and I harshly brushed his hand away. I jumped back and assumed a fighting stance thinking how could I let my guard down.

"I thought you liked it." Itachi said with a sneer. I clenched my teeth and with all the hatred in world I could summon attacked him still knowing that it would do me no good. As expected Itachi gracefully parried my attack. With both of my hands held tight behind me, Itachi shoved me to the wall making me cringe with pain. For a moment, everything went blank. All I could feel was Itachi's tight grip against my arms and all I could hear was my ragged breathing.

"Let go of me." I managed to say in between my breaths.

"You don't hate me enough, little brother." Itachi said, his obsidian orbs boring against my red sharingan eyes. "Was killing the clan not enough for you?"

"Shut up you bastard!" I shouted at him. I didn't want to remember that horrible night. He jostled me against the wall more violently than before. I let out a small gasp of defeat, as I became light-headed and wizened against his arms. My red blazing eyes returning to its normal color. I wanted to pry away from his arms, which now loosened its hold. I was leaning against his chest, his soft breathing oddly comforting me.

"Bastard…" I said against his chest, my harsh breathing not the least ceasing.

"Hate me more, Sasuke." Itachi said softly as if he's thinking of something else.

As much as I didn't want to I gripped his arms as I looked up at his down angled face. I stared at him with abhorrence as I replied darkly. "I hate you enough."

I was instantly lost in his gaze. His cold hand touched my left cheek. I suddenly felt febrile against his cold yet gentle touch. I was in the brink of tears although I didn't know why. Unconsciously, I leaned towards him more as he lowered his head to mine. His long black strands of hair softly brushed against my face as our noses met. I could feel his hot breath against mine. I wanted beyond what was happening and inched my face towards him more. But he stopped his actions as if waiting for me and I slowly placed my lips against his. His soft lips against mine and I could feel electricity jolting inside me, my body craving for more.

But a knock on the door startled me separating us from our lip lock. He stared at me like he always did as I blushed harder realizing what I had just done.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" A voice behind the door spoke.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered weakly realizing that speaking or even shouting from the inside would do no good. I wasn't even heard and the ANBU expected it. I avoided Itachi's gaze.

"Hokage-sama wants to see you in her office." The ANBU spoke as the heavy metal door slowly slid open.

"Visit me again." Itachi said as if nothing happened.

"I will." I said softly as I turned around to the door.

———-

"You went again to your brother?" Was Tsunade's first question for me as I stepped into her office. I stood there regaining my composure as quickly as possible.

"I did." I replied which I hoped didn't sound as a little shaky lest she might suspect anything. Thinking about that…kiss made me blush again, unable to hide it. Fortunately, Tsunade didn't recognize it.

"Why did you went there?" Tsunade asked without any suspicion lingering.

"I was walking around Konoha then and when I found myself in the prison's area and interrogated by an ANBU, it was too late." I said truthfully.

Tsunade dismissed my I-needed-to-see-my-brother alibi with a jeer. "Really?"

"Its true!" I almost shouted in defense, my cheeks slightly coloring in effect. She mockingly smiled softly and gestured for me to sit. I sat down sulking like a toddler.

"I want to know if Uchiha Itachi answered this morning." Tsunade said.

"He said that he's tired." I said honestly. Then realizing that I didn't even get an explanation for that answer which was my supposed purpose for my unexpected visit to the prison.

Tsunade sat there in deep thinking upon hearing my answer. After about five minutes of solitary contemplation she dismissed me saying that she'll have to call for me some time soon. I shrugged in reply.

"By the way, Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade said. I turned around to face her before I left, acknowledging her call. "Bring some normal food for your brother. I think he doesn't like the food served to him in the prison."

I accidentally blushed furiously in front of the Hokage making her naughty grin wider. I'm going to get this woman someday, I thought.

"Ch." I snorted and exited her office dismissing what she said while hearing a hearty laugh from the inside.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Lovers among Ruins 

Summary: Uchiha Itachi suddenly surrenders himself to Konoha and Sasuke's emotions are stirring. ItaSasu.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

A/N: Warning there's a little lime ahead. Thank you for the reviews, thank you very much.

* * *

Chapter 5

An ANBU looked at me, his emotions covered by his mask.

"I'm here to visit Uchiha Itachi." I said monotonously.

The ANBU cocked his head and even with his mask covering his face, I could tell he was staring at my left hand.

"And what is that you're holding?" The ANBU inquired, pointing to the package I brought.

"Food." I stated. I was on my way to the prison to visit Itachi when I passed by the Ichiraku—Naruto's obviously favorite restaurant. The smells of ramen suddenly assaulting my olfactory nerves stopped me from walking. Just then I remembered Tsunade's words—about brining Itachi some decent food. Much to my distress the thought made me saunter towards the said stall and order a meal for Itachi.

_Visit me again_. His words were ringing in my ears since the other day. I was supposed to visit him yesterday but Kakashi called us for another boring mission. So I've decided to visit him today, which brings back to me being questioned by an ANBU again.

"For Uchiha Itachi?"

I controlled myself from glaring at the ANBU. Who else am I visiting here? I nodded in exasperation. Thankfully, the ANBU led me to the familiar prison. As usual another ANBU was waiting for us. They opened the door and I stepped inside.

It was past nine o' clock and with the sun shining boastfully, it brightened the room more. Just then I realized that Itachi wasn't there. Panic began to race through me when I heard running water behind the door to my left. I sighed with relief knowing that he was there. Was I afraid of not seeing him again or was I afraid of the harsher consequences he might suffer if ever he escaped?

My thoughts were suddenly put to a halt when Itachi emerged from the bathroom his hair dripping with little drops of water and obviously looking damn sexy and erotic—even if he was fully clothed. Now where the hell did that thought came from? A towel was draped around his shoulders his long black hair looking supremely sinister with the white cloth.

Then thoughts about the other day came running in my head. The kiss. The kiss that left me craving for more made me blush again. I resisted the urge to touch my lips—lest Itachi might take it as an aggressive move. Those soft lips upon mine…that thought alone almost made me pull him into another kiss. I can feel my cheeks burning more.

"What is that?" Itachi said making me wake up from my unending thoughts. Suddenly I began to stutter.

"I—I brought you some food…" I said trying to sound casual. His elegant eyebrows raised a notch higher indicating his abrupt surprise. His surprise went as fast as it came. With graceful strides he walked towards me and took the package, his hand grazing my fingers gently making the hairs on my back stand. He lingered more than necessary before he walked away but not before I smelled the fragrance of a newly showered man. I blushed softly as he placed his lips near my ear, whispering.

"Thank you." I merely nodded in reply, unable to meet his gaze until his distance from me was safe enough. He placed the package on a table and peeked inside. He looked at me and asked.

"Do you want some?"

'Thank you' was something I thought would never be in Itachi's vocabulary but the last statement was truly an unexpected one from a deprived talker like Itachi. His concern took me by surprise that I didn't know what to answer. As if reading my undistinguished expression, he returned his gaze to the package, pulled out the ramen bowl, sat down and started eating. That simple expression that he—if ever—appreciated the food I brought made the corner of my mouth tug upwards.

"Are you going to just stand there?" Itachi asked without looking at me. Forcing myself to comply with his unspoken order I slowly moved away from the door thinking where I should sit. I thought I could sit across him at the table but I discarded the notion hurriedly thinking about what our proximity might lead to. I walked towards his unmade bed and sat on it watching his back from the corner of my eye. As I pondered what to say, I realized that the cushion of the bed was quite softer than expected. Prisoners were certainly living on cloud nine here.

"You said you were tired." I spoke. "Why?"

I realized that asking him what the reason behind his unforeseen surrender was too incisive lest it might rouse my deep-seated anger for him once more. So I asked him about his vague reply. Surely to be a wanted vagabond isn't a quotidian life but Itachi's patience and dexterity was too perfect to be maimed by domestic issues.

"Because I am." Itachi replied silently without glancing back at me. I thought that answer was enough for me but it wouldn't be enough for a Hokage. I tried to press further about his answer but I simply let it away. What's the use? Itachi isn't a man of words and neither am I.

Itachi stood up and went to the bathroom again my eyes lingering on his retreating figure. Perhaps he will brush his teeth? The idea suddenly put a small humorous smile across my lips. I stood up and walked to the table fixing what he left. I like things in order that's why I couldn't help myself from doing so. He exited the bathroom, the towel gone and his hair tidier but still untied.

"I thought you hate me?" Itachi spoke as if challenging my reason why I'm visiting him. I didn't look at him from what I was doing simply because I don't know what kind of reasoning would put me out of his conviction. I continued what I was doing, ignoring his words when a hand was placed upon my right shoulder turning me towards him. I tried not to look at him but his other hand placed on my chin tilting my head upwards forced me to but I averted my eyes sideward.

"You'll regret this, Sasuke."

That remark made me look at him, confusion evident in my face. Without any caution, Itachi lowered his head towards mine, catching my lips with his. That action made me froze from where I was standing. Then clearing me out of my reverie, I slowly kissed him back. It was a kiss not like before where our lips only touched in the gentlest of manners but our kiss was suddenly enveloped with passion and need.

I kissed him back fervently as my hands started to snake around his shoulders towards his neck while his slender arms wrapping around my waist pulled me closer towards his body. His sudden action of biting my lower lip tenderly made me gasp, arousing me more as I opened my mouth allowing his hot tongue to travel inside my mouth. I moaned against his mouth as our tongues dance to a duel for domination.

His hands crept towards my bare back making me arch against his touch. With his lips leaving mine I groaned with despair but was suddenly replaced by a moan of pleasure when Itachi started kissing my neck biting quite hard—marking me his.

"Shouldn't we…be…in bed?" I asked teasingly between my gasps. Itachi stopped his ministrations upon my body and looked at me. His smug look making me aware of my current dishabille state against his strong arms. I could feel the color of my cheeks not waning a bit while I catch my breath.

"In bed?" He asked his breathing quite as ragged as mine.

"Yeah, a furniture to sleep on?" I asked with a smirk.

"Hn." He managed to say that before sweeping me from the ground while I initiated another passionate kiss. He walked towards the bed while carrying my lithe form and softly placed me on it while I promptly pulled him towards me, my hands now starting to remove any article of clothing blocking his body to my touches.

His hands again crawled underneath my clothes, caressing every single part of my torso and making me moan with unhidden desire.

"Nii-san…" I managed to say while his talented tongue explores my chest. Hearing me, he stopped what he was doing and looked at me, his hands never stopping their work.

I slowly pulled his face towards mine, meeting his lips halfway and giving him a long deep kiss which made us catch our breath after. I planted butterfly kisses on his jaw and managed to bite his earlobe hard enough to make him moan deep in his throat.

"Do it." I said huskily, my hot breath on his ear.

———-

We lay on the bed naked, our limbs entangled with each other. With my head resting on his bare chest, I could hear his soft breathing against my ear. I could feel that my cheeks are still burning evidently from the aftermath of our lovemaking. Our clothes discarded somewhere in the corners of the room. I felt Itachi stir in his light sleep, his arms encircling around my waist more and I couldn't help but blush harder when a slender leg grazed mine.

"You're still blushing?" Itachi said quite startling me.

"So what?" I snapped softly. We now faced each other, his larger form enveloping me in his arms. I nuzzled his neck for some warmth as he placed his lips upon my forehead.

"Nii-san," I said, realizing for the first time that I've accepted him as a brother again after so many years. "Let's runaway."

From that moment when I first kissed him the other day, I knew that there was no turning back. I hated him. I still hated him even now but the feeling I harbor towards the man I now lay with was slowly changing. I don't care if we're brothers, bound by the same blood coursing through our veins. I'm quite sure neither does he care about that. It may be hard for me to admit my true feelings for him but I know time would tell when I could truly admit it—would it be of love or hatred.

"No." Itachi said blankly, reading through my mind.

I quickly sat up baring my torso to the coldness of the room. I forgot that this was still a prison. And we just made love—inside a prison, how ironic. Anger creeping through my veins. Here I was presenting freedom to my bastardic brother when he directly dismissed it.

"What are you talking about?" I said irritation in my voice.

Itachi sat up and faced me his slim yet sculpted torso attracting my attention and gaze. I blushed and abruptly discarded the lustful thought thinking that we're in the middle of a soon to be argument. And we were stark naked—only covered by the prison's thin blanket which covered our lower regions.

"I said no." Itachi reiterated before capturing my lips with his own. Surprised by the act, I stupidly surrendered to his kiss. I realized that I was again lying with him atop me, straddling my hips making me blush harder at the thought of what might happen again. Expecting my resistance once I got back my senses, Itachi pinned both my arms beside my head preventing me from other movements.

"Nii-san! But I—," His words made me stop in mid sentence.

"No. Not yet…" Itachi said smugly before kissing me again.

———-

I turned towards my side, sighing softly, contented. I opened my eyes to see Itachi's face so close to mine. As if my cheeks are already inured to my blushes, I resulted to squirm under his gaze. Just then I realized that we were fully clothed again, even up to my armbands. I looked at my beautiful lover bewildered. He didn't answer my silent question. I sighed; sometimes I really had to push the buttons to make Itachi speak.

I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close to me. "Why aren't we naked?" I asked seductively, playing with his long bangs.

"You're going to get a cold."

I nearly threw my head back with laughter. Uncharacteristically for me who doesn't even know how to laugh genuinely it really was humorous for me. I sat up and in one fluid motion straddled Itachi beneath me.

"You're such a poor liar, nii-san." I said with a smirk looking directly at him.

Raising an elegant brow at me he spoke, riding with my mirth. "Am I?"

I placed a soft kiss on his lips, trying to initiate round three of our love making session inside his prison cell. "Yeah, you are." I purred in his ear.

"You're tired." Itachi said again cutting through my thoughts.

"No, I'm not." I retorted.

Itachi sat up bringing me with him, making us face to face with me still on his lap, straddling him.

"Go home, Sasuke." Itachi said. I realized that he was also protecting me from the consequences that might come my way if ever we get caught. I left him on the bed and stood up finding for my shoes.

"Fine." I said a little bit hurt. I quickly arranged my hair and clothes and walked towards the door without looking at Itachi.

"Sasuke."

"Wha—" My supposed retort was cut off when Itachi kissed me again pinning me to the metal door softly. He gave me a long deep kiss that almost made my knees buckle.

Separating his lips from mine, he then knocked at the door for me. He placed a gentle hand on my cheek, his thumb caressing, saying a silent statement to take care of myself.

I smirked at him. "Hn."

———-

Finally after ten minutes of walking I reached Konoha. Indeed I was quite tired and sore from our lovemaking and I certainly wasn't in the mood for some trifle dispute.

"Oi! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled quite cheerfully.

I stopped and acknowledged his presence together with Kakashi and Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" Sakura said, worry apparent in her voice.

"Just…somewhere." I replied.

"I was thinking if you want to join us. We're going to eat ramen and Iruka-sensei is going to pay for it! We're going to meet him there at Ichiraku!" Sakura said.

"But Sakura-chan, we can manage even if Sasuke's not with us!" Naruto pleaded.

Sakaura like always ignored Naruto's comments instead turning her attention more to me. "So what Sasuke-kun?"

"No." I replied and walked onwards, disregarding Sakura's I'm-dumped-again expression and Naruto's sheer delight. Kakashi then called me out before I was gone out of earshot.

I turned around, irritation in my voice. "Yeah?"

"Did you visit him again?" Kakashi asked eyeing me.

Even if I expected that question from him, it still caught me off guard. I quickly regained calmness and answered smugly, trying to cover my uneasiness. "It's none of your business." With my answer and I turned around and walked towards my flat. Ignoring Kakashi's lingering and gaze that penetrated from my back.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Lovers among Ruins

Summary: Uchiha Itachi suddenly surrenders himself to Konoha and Sasuke's emotions are stirring. ItaSasu.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

A/N: Uhhh a little lime coming your way….

* * *

Chapter 6

Itachi slowly placed soft kisses across my face as if memorizing every part of me. He was inside me, deep inside of me. His slow rhythmic thrusts making me continuously moan for more. His lips focused on my neck once more and I tilted my head, making more way for his beautiful lips. Biting at the different sensitive spots, I breathed harder as the heat of our lovemaking engulfed me.

"Open your eyes." Itachi huskily whispered above me, his thrusts regaining speed. I couldn't comprehend what he was saying for his entire being drowned me. My hands clawed endlessly on his pale back, now with red lines that I have continuously gashed.

"Sasuke," Itachi called me once again. "Let me see your eyes." With now accelerating hard thrusts, I moaned with pleasure not caring if I sounded so carnally, begging for more of him. As he placed his hands on the sides of my head, his lips finding my own bruised once again I opened my eyes with another cry of pleasure, climax almost near, my back arching towards him as my legs tightened around his waist.

And there I saw my illicit lover and of my consanguinity. Long black hair flowing towards me. His eyes, his beautiful eyes glowing red in accord with my own eyes now bearing the same color and expression full of desire. A paragon of beauty, lust and omnipotence.

—--

I opened my eyes. "Nii-san?" I sat up and looked around. I was back in my room, my own flat. It was all a dream. I sighed contentedly. Even in my sleep, I cannot forget him. I touched my face and found myself blushing and in heat, sweat dampening my face. I remembered my dream and I blushed even harder—just like a schoolgirl seeing her crush. Me and my brother/lover. Making love with our Sharingan activated. Making love in a dark room with only our red eyes glowing and our harsh breathing and deep throated moans echoing. Just thinking about what happened through the course of our lovemaking was purely erotic. I almost let out a giggle thankfully I suppressed it.

I stood up and made my way to the bathroom. What day is it? Team 7 was having a mission today. That means I could only visit my brother later in the afternoon. I took a shower and went out, taking my time going to the bridge where the team occasionally meets. I strolled across a shop for sweets. I hated sweets but my brother liked them. I made a mental note to drop by the shop after the mission. What would my brother prefer? I was stopped in my tracks when an Anbu appeared before me.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Hokage-sama calls for you."

It was hectic day. I was supposed to meet the team and here goes another order. All in a day's work. I went with the Anbu knowing that Kakashi was already informed beforehand.

For the umpteenth time, I was being escorted to the Hokage's office. I entered the room and Tsunade was there, sitting at the table, hands clasped together supporting her chin.

"Sit."

The Hokage was in a rather foul mood today. I obliged and waited for her to speak.

"Reports have reached me that you're visiting Uchiha Itachi almost everyday. I just want to confirm it for myself." Tsunade stated seriously.

"Yeah, I've been visiting him. Does it bother you?" I asked. I know that I sounded impudent with my answer but I didn't want anyone in Konoha going around with my life's affair.

"It does bother me, Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade replied calmly. "And supposed the second visit you've made nearly lasted for half a day. I know that we don't impose such time limits on visitations but may I know why you stayed that long?"

By the way the Hokage stated her query, I knew that she was asking me out of pure concern, treating this case like any ordinary one. I can feel that as much as she might think about some other possible reasons, she didn't.

"May I know?" Tsunade asked again.

Recalling that visit which lead to our relationship behind closed doors, I couldn't help but blush whenever snippets of our lovemaking suddenly appears on my mind. I knew Tsunade caught my quick change of expression, but she didn't question further.

"I just want to warn you of the consequences of your action, Uchiha Sasuke."

"I am aware of the consequences." I snapped. I grew silent for a moment. "Will you ban me from the prison?"

"No, of course not." Tsunade replied, her demeanor maintained. "That would be depriving you of your rights as an inhabitant of this village."

I nodded and stood but the Hokage called out before I exited her office.

"Hokage-sama." I said as I acknowledged her call.

"Sacrifices are soon to be made, Uchiha Sasuke. Be careful of what you do."

I smiled gratefully. "I've been preparing myself for the worst for the past five years of my life. I'm ready."

TBC

A/N: Too short, I know. Again for the year Sasuke said, I'm definitely wrong. I am really sorry. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
